Leaf High
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: Sakura's the new gothic chick in a rich persons school, there she finds Gaara an the others ...will Sakura end up liking her new school, an if so will she end up being kicked out like at her last school...rated M for language an violence (p.s...sorry about anything i miss spell in here) R&R *i dont own Naruto* -highschool fic-
1. Chapter 1

**kk here we are again isnt that awesome**

**Sakura: ya but i have to ask whats going to happen to ur other fanfic 'The Akatsukis Sakura' huh**

im going to finish that one 

**Sakura: well alright then**

kk ^_^ anyway i don't own Naruto, so ya enjoy 

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I was asleep underneath my Jack Skellington blanked in my queen sized bed when i was suddenly disturbed by my alarm clock from it playing 'King for a Day' by Pierce The Veil.

"alright, alright im up"

i said and picked up my Galaxy 5 and turned off the alarm on it an put it back on my nightstand and then got up off of my bed. I walked over to my closet and took out a black blood red lace frill corset, and then got a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees of them, and a pair of black knee high buckle platform boots. Once i got all my clothes together i walked into my bathroom and took a shower really fast, and then put on my clothes and underwear on. When all of that was done i put on black eyeliner, blood red lipstick, dark red eyeshadow, and mascara. Finally i combed out my long pink hair that had the tips dyed jet black. When everything was done i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast along with my car keys, and walked out the front door an over to my full black 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, and then got in and drove off to my new school Leaf High. A school with the best education in the hole world, and the only way you could get in is if you were on scholarship or if your parents were super rich and had connections, and the reason i'm here now is because my moms a very high lower for the stars, like Britney spears an Kesha, and my dad well he's the best plastic surgeon out there. so yep my mom an dad forced me into this school after i got kicked out of my last school for vandalizing school property, and right now im sitting in a fucking office waiting or the damn secratary to give me my fucking schedule.

'oh my fucking god how long does it take to get a damn schedule'

'_**CALM DOWN WOULD YA WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR A MINUTE**_'

'fuck off inner'

inner suck her tongue out and then vanished inside my head right when the secretary called me over

"here you go Sakura-san, your first class is right down the hall to you left"

"whatever"

i said and took the piece of paper and picked up my hollywood undead book bag and then left for my class.

~Gaaras POV~

I was sitting in the back of the room by the window looking out it can not paying attention to the people around me

'i should have skipped today'

he thought and then sighed and leaned back into his chair and ran his fingers threw id messy red hair

"oi Gaara"

i looked at my best friend naruto, he wore a dark orange t-shirt with the words 'DANGER' on the front of it with black letters, he also wore black baggy jeans with two orange belts around it, and his hair blond hair was a mess like always

"what do you want naruto"

i said in a bored tone, Naruto rolled his blue eyes

"well nice to see you to, anyway did you hear were getting a new girl today"

"so shes probably another stuck up bitch like everyone beside our ground is"

" you dont know that she might be cool"

i rolled my eyes and went back to looking out the window

" in all honesty Naruto i don't care either way"

"Gaara i swear you're gay you haven't had a intrested in girls the whole time i've now you"

i glared at Naruto and growled

"im not gay Naruto"

Naruto laughed nervously and moved his desk away from me a little. Just then i door to the class room opened and i stopped glaring at Naruto and side glanced at the door as it opened an walked in a girl with pink an black hair with green eyes

"wow"

i heard Naruto whisper, and i rolled my eyes and turned back to the window

'shes not that hot but she is cute i'll admit that, but Naruto isnt going to know this if he did he wouldn't stop bugging me about it'

i thought

* * *

**alright there ya go here is my gaasaku one yaz ^_^**

sakura: yay *rolls eyes*

shut it you anyway please review bye bye see ya next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well welcome back to chapter 2**

**Sakura: dear lord no**

**gaara: both of you shut it an get to the story**

**whatever meant, anyway i dont own Naruto so ya**

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

when i walked into the room i scanned the room and saw a boy with red hair side glance at me and then look out the window

'hmm i wonder who he is'

'I DON'T KNOW BUT DAMN HE'S HOT'

'inner your so-'

i was interrupted by the teacher standing up from his desk with his nose buried in his orange book

'god i have a perv for a teacher grate'

i could hear inner chuckling inside my head, and i rolled my eyes inward

"alright class this is our new student Sakura Haruno, Sakura i'm Kakashi Hatake your teacher please inform the class about you"

i sighed

"i'm 16 years old, i've been kicked out of 4 school, i drove my homeschooling teacher mad after a week, oh and if any of you fuck with me i'll rip your fucking arms off understood"

i growled the last part and i noticed the teachers eyes...err well eye widened

"um yes well why don't you sit in the back next to gaara over there"

kakashi pointed to the set next to the red head, i nodded and walked over to him and sat down and put one of my earbuds in and turned up my music i little bit an sighed and closed my eyes

'SAKURA WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING TO THE SEXY MAN GOD OVER THERE'

'inner i'll tell you this once and once only….i dont fucking like him hell i dont even know him so why the hell would i talk to him'

'SO WE CAN NOW HIM, LIKE HIM, AND THEN FUCK HIM AND HAVE CUTE REDHEAD BABE WITH HIM DAMN IT'

'shut up just shut up and leave please'

'WHAT EVER BE SINGLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE SEE IF I CARE'

after inners little tantrum she finally left, and i could listen to 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence again thank god, but sadly that didn't last long

"oi Sakura i'm Naruto Uzumaki"

the kid infront of me turned around and said with a huge smile on his face

"ugh hi, what do you want"

i asked with a bored tone in my voice

"well you don't really have friends seeing how your new so why don't you have lunch with me and my friends"

Naruto asked with that goofy smile still planted on his face, and i sighed

"fine whatever"

"cool what class do you have after homeroom"

i shrugged and took out my schedule an looked at it

"says i have biology with a guy named Orochimaru next"

when i said that i saw Naruto flinch a little

"well looks like you have that same class with me and gaara nxt awesome, but word of advice Orochimaru is a little bit of a-"

"he has a poll up his ass and hes really strict"

Gaara said cutting off Naruto and making Sakura look at him

"alright, sound fun"

Sakura had a evil smile planted on her face. This made Gaara and Naruto look at me like i was crazy

"an how so to speak if that fun"

Gaara asked with a emotionless voice

"its fun because the more strik they are the more you can get on their nerves but breaking their rules and watch them get mad"

i laughed and so did Naruto but gaara just smirked

"see gaara i told ya she wouldn't be a preppy snode like the others"

"for once in your life Naruto you were right"

"HELL YA"

"NARUTO SHUT UP DONT MAKE ME SEND YOU TO TSUNADE AGAIN"

When Kakashi yelled that Naruto gulped

"uhh s-sorry Kakashi please don't sent me to my mom she"

Kakashi nodded and went back to reading and i looked at Naruto

"wait your moms the principle"

i asked

"hehe well not really i was adopted by her when i was 6 so i just call her mom"

"hmm makes sins"

i said and then the bell rang, and me, gaara, and Naruto all got up and got our book bags and walked to the door

"so Naruto wheres the class at anyway"

"the rooms on the second floor and Orochimaru hate it when people are late so me and gaara usually skip the class but seeing how its your first day i think me an gaara should go this time, what do you think gaara"

Gaara just shrugged

"i don't really care"

"alright then you're coming"

Naruto yelled and dragged me an gaara off to the classroom. when we got there, there was a old guy with long black hair and very pale skin

'what the fuck is wrong with him he looks like a pedofile'

'HAHA MAYBE HE IS ONE'

inner laughed and i shook my head inward

'whatever'

"you musssssst be our nes sssssstudent ssssakura haruno correct"

he asked an i nodded

"good i'm your teacher Orochimaru why don't you take a ssssset next to ino Yamazaki over there"

Orochimaru pointed to a girl with long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail and blue eyes, ino wore a bright purple low cut halter top shirt with a denim skirt that went to her mid thigh and purple high heeled sandals

"grate sit me next to the prep"

i mumbled an rolled my eyes and walked over and sat in the seat beside her and right when i did the girl shot her hand up an a snobby way

"yes misssssssss yamazaki"

"yes mr. Orochimaru, like can you not sit me next to the new freak, she like looks like shes going to kill me any second"

"missssssss yamazaki you will ssssssit next to misssssssss Haruno with no complaintssssssssss undersssssssstand"

orochimaru said with anger dripping off his voice

"y-yes m-mr. o-orochimaru"

ino said with fear and i chuckled

"pussy"

i whispered so only she could hear me and she glared at me, and i smiled at her

"anyway classsssss on with the lesssssssion today we will be taking a pop qwiz sssssssssssssssssso clear everything off your tablessssss an take out a pinssssssle of pin an asss sssssoon asss you get your qwiz you can ssssstart"

he said why passing out the qwiz, when i got mine i took my pen and filled in the answers

'this is easy i could do this shit in my sleep'

i complained in my head and then i finished and got up and handed it to the teacher and then gaara got up and took it to the teacher

"thissssssssss wasssssssssss sssssssssuposed to take all the classssssssss time but ssssssssseeing how you two are done so fassssssssssst you two can leave"

he said. When me and Gaara were out of the classroom i looked at him and saw he was staring at me

"what"

i asked being annoyed

"how'd you finish so fast that stuff was collaged level he meant for everyone to fail it and not finish it"

i smirked

"i already learned that shit from book i've read"

Gaara nodded

"what class do you have next"

i took out my schedule again and read over it

"after this i have history with Asuma, than English with Jiraiya, then lunch, after that i have gym with guy and finally i have a free class"

"you dont have a math class"

i shook my head

"nope they said that i was already in college class Math so i didn't need to take it or biology but they only took math away"

"hm"

**~Gaara's POV~**

'damn this girl is smart, maybe even as smart as me"

i smirked at this thought

"what are you smirking at"

Sakura asked

"just a thought thats all"

"whateven"

me and Sakura just hung out on the room till the class was over

**~time skip- LUNCH - Sakura's POV~**

i walked into the lunch room and saw Gaara and Naruto sitting at a table in the back with other people. I walked over to them

"hey Gaara Naruto"

"SAKURA"

Naruto yelled with a smile and stood up

"Sakura these are my other friends"

"hey"

"hey im tamra Gaara older sister"

the girl with dirty blond hair said, she wore a strapless black leather corset that zipped in the front along with a white tutu skirt that went to her upper thigh and black platform ankle boots. I nodded and then the girl sitting across from her spoke

"i-im hinata N-narutos girl-girlfriend"

Hinata had dark long purple hair, she wore a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her mid thigh and had fish nets on with holes in them, and finally she had on black velvet straped platform shoes of. an i smiled at her. Next to speck was a boy sitting right next to tamra

"i'm shikamaru tamras boyfriend"

he said lazily. Shikamaru wore a simple black hoodie and a pair of black baggy jeans and some black jordans

"well nice to meet you all"

i said and then sat down next to Gaara who was wearing a sleeveless avenged sevenfold shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black fallens.

* * *

**well there chapter 2 yaz ^_^**

**sakura: ya ya whatever just hurry up and get this over with please**

**Gaara: what do you not like me sakura**

**sakura: ugh well ugh i-its not that i-its just *i push Sakura into gaara an they kiss an i smirk when thet started to make out***

**well thats is pleas review bye *walks away to give Gaara an Sakura some room* *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**ya so i dont own Naruto yada yada yada, enjoy ^_^ R&R please **

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

As i ate my lunch i noticed Gaara kept side glancing at me

'why the hell does he keep looking at him'

'I DONT KNOW BUT I LIKE IT ALOT QUICK DO SOMETHING SEXY SO HE CAN FALL FOR US'

when inner said that i almost choked on my food in my mouth

'JEEZ I SAID DO SOMETHING SEXY NOT CHOKE ON YOUR DAMN FOOD'

'well i wouldn't have almost choked if you didn't say anything damn it'

i yelled inside her head

"SAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME"

Naruto yelled after saying my name over 3 time

"what"

i asked with no emotion

"i said what's your next class"

"she has gym next with all of us"

Gaara answered the question and Naruto looked at him

"how the hell do you know that"

"she told me her classes during 2nd"

Gaara said in a bored tone

"a-anyway s-sakura yo-you mi-might wa-wanna know now th-that our g-gym t-teacher is c-c-crazy"

Hinata stuttered

"ya hes fuck obsessed with working out an say the word 'youth' and 'youthful' its fucking annoying"

"its troublesome thats what is"

Shikamaru said my his eyes were closed on him hand were behind his head with his chair tipped back a little. Tamra rolled her eyes and punched shikamaru and the side of the arm

"you think everything is fucking troublesome"

Shikamaru opened on eyes and side glanced at tamra

"troublesome women"

he muttered and then closed his eyes again an temra sighed in annoyance

"whatever i give up"

she said why pushing her chair out and standing up to go dump her try. i sighed and shook my head at shikamaru

"do they always fight like this"

i whispered to gaara and he just shrugged

"sometimes"

"ah"

"hn"

i rolled my eyes at his choice of words although mine weren't the best either but oh well. I got up and went to dump my try an then the bell rang and i walked back to everyone and we all left to gym,a.k.a hell.

~Gaara's POV~

me and the others walked into the boys locker room and went to our asinde locker

"so Gaara what do you think about Sakura"

Naruto asked why changing in a pair of black shorts and i sleeveless dark orange shit. I shrugged

"she ok i gusse"

Naruto smirked and shook his head

"dude please you were looking at her all through lunch, you like her dont you"

i just looked at Naruto with a bored look

"think what you will Naruto"

i said why pulling on my blood red sleeveless shirt that was tight on me and showed the outlining of my 6 pack, and then pulled on my black short and stuffed my hands in my pockets an me an Naruto left the locker room.

~Sakura's POV~

I was pulling on my black spaghetti strap shirt that had a skull on the front of it, when i saw ino walk up to me with a redhead girl.

"see karin this is the freak i have to it by in 2nd"

"omg ino she so fucking ugly i feel sorry for you"

into an karin laughed at this and i narrowed my eyes at them

"hey bitch an pig shut the fuck up before i kick both of you fucking asses"

I growled an karin smirked and walked over to me and slapped me across the face

"listen here freak no one calls me a bitch got it now go to to the fucking cave you crawled out of"

i was growling now an Tamra an Hinata noticed what was going and tamra walked over to my side why hinata ran out to the gym to tell the guys what was happening. Tamra had on a toxic green spaghetti strapped shirt with black short that went to her upper thigh like mine did, and HInata had on a dark purple spaghetti strap shirts and black shorts on as well but hers went to her knees.

"oh look Karin its the freak show"

ino laughed an Karin chuckled

"shut up you damn slut why don't you go fuck the dog boy some more huh"

Tamra growled an Ino stopped laughed and glared at her

"shut up you fucking man stealing whore"

Tamra laughed

"please just because she likes me an not a slut like you doesn't make me a fucking whore slut"

Ino screamed and pounded at Tamra but she easily grabbed into an slammed her into the a locker door. i was still glaring at Karin for that slap earlier and then i walked up to her

"listen here bitch you have to options walk away an leave me alone or i can give you the worst fucking beat down of you life, so whats it going to be"

Karin smirked

"please like you could-"

i cute Karin off by giving her a full on punch to the nose

"aaaaaaah YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE"

Karin yelled holding her blood nose and i smirked

"ya and if you dont fucking leave right now i'm going to brake more then you damn nose"

i growled and with that Karin ran out of the locker room and Ino with her. Me an Tamra laughed why we walked out of the locker room only to see Naruto hugging Hinata and Gaara an Shikamaru walking up to us. When Gaara an Shikamaru got to us Gaara was the hand print on my face from Karins slap an his eyes narrowed

"who did that to you"

he growled and i blinked

"huh didn't hinata tell you Karin slapped me across the face and i broke her nose and i think Tamra broke Inos arm

"hn"

he said and then turned around and walked away

'well what the fuck is up with him'

'I HAVE NO CLUE WHATSOEVER'

~Gaara's POV~

'fuck why the hell am i so angry that she got fucking hurt huh'

'BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER BAKA'

'damn it shikaku i though i got rid of you after rehab'

'...YOU CAN EVER GET RID OF ME GAARA I AM YOU DAMN IT'

'ya the fucking opposite of me'

'IM STILL YOU, ANYWAY YOU FUCKING LIKE PINKY OVER THERE'

'do not'

'YES YOU DO AN REALLY I DON'T BLAME YOU I WOULD TAP THAT IF I WAS IN CONTROL'

'damn it shikaku shut the fuck up ive only know her for…..not even i fucking full day so i can't like her'

'NOPE NOT TRUE EVER HEARD OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT'

Gaara shook his head

'no such thing so shut up and go away'

'WHATEVER I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, FUCKING EMOTIONLESS I FUCKING SWEAR'

Gaara rolled his eyes and then the gym teacher came in with his 'minny me' lee

'god i hate this class

i though an i head Shikaku chuckle and i rolled my eyes

* * *

**alright thts the end**

**Sakura: wait you mean were done HELL YA IM FREE *runs an packs***

**ugh no i mean thats the end of this chapter baka**

**Gaara: *shakes his head* an thats my girlfriend**

yes Gaara she is now shut up doth of you, Sakura go unpack an Gaara i dont know go kill someone i really dont care as long as there not part of any of my fanfics

Gaara: whatever *walks away*

Sakura: why dose life hate me *walks away to go unpack*

*sighs* well that all people please review see ya all next chapter bye *waves*


End file.
